


One Coffee Please

by Phantoms_Echo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 'Hey my sister is bringing my ex into town and I need a fake boyfriend' is now a legit pick-up line, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula is Biphobic, Comedy, Complete, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mai's knives, No Smut, One Shot, Ozai's A+ Parenting, Sokka is not the sharpest crayon in the box, They Make It Work, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is not the man with the plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo
Summary: “H-hey-!”The person squeaked as they fumbled with their phone.“Sorry, I’m really sorry! But I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend. My sister is bringing my ex with her in a surprise ambush and I really don’t have another choice,” Zuko explained quickly, eyes on his coffee. “I will pay you. Just, please go along with this?”“… I can’t,” the person said.“What?” The answer brought Zuko up short. In the face of money, most people never said no. Keyword being ‘most’. “Why not?”“Um…” the person wavered. “I’m a guy?”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 5480
Collections: A:tla, Amazing Fics I Like to Re-Read, zukkaforthebenders





	One Coffee Please

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [One Coffee Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554087) by [martian_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martian_lizard/pseuds/martian_lizard)



> ([Martian_Lizard's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martian_lizard/pseuds/martian_lizard) translation can also be found [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10251543).)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters, only the idea for this fic.
> 
> Ps - First time writing in this fandom, so characters might be a little OOC. Also, don't know if the Fake-dating AU has been done before or not, but I got an image of Zuko's snap-decision making landing him in hot water, and I couldn't resist. :)
> 
> I will note that I haven't finished watching Book 3: Fire yet. I've gotten through the other two books (Water multiple times), but am still making my way through the last. So please don't hold anything that is canonically incorrect against me.
> 
> That being said, please enjoy! :)

Zuko was panicking.

He was in a small café, sipping on coffee and waiting on his sister. She had wanted to meet up to discuss the investigation that Uncle Iroh had launched on their – _her_ –father, or so she said. When he had looked out the window to check for her though, he had seen her walking down the street, arm-in-arm with his ex, Mai.

Oh no. He knew _exactly_ where this was going.

Frantically, he looked around the café, but found it distressingly vacant. If he approached a waitress, he was sure they’d throw him out and Azula would laugh at his shame and Mai… No, there had to be _someone –_ There!

In the far corner, their back to Zuko, was a person in a blue hoodie. Shoulder length hair brushed the nape of their neck as they tried to tuck it behind an ear with increasingly less success. By their body language, they were pretty annoyed already. They’d probably turn Zuko away, but he had no choice.

Azula and Mai were almost there. He was out of time.

He left a stack of bills on the table, hoping it would be enough to cover his drink and tip. Then, scooping up his coffee, he darted over to the other table and slid in beside the other. Thankfully, it was the seat that kept his scar away from the other person. He didn’t need to make this anymore difficult for himself.

“H-hey-!”

The person squeaked as they fumbled with their phone.

“Sorry, I’m really sorry! But I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend. My sister is bringing my ex with her in a surprise ambush and I really don’t have another choice,” Zuko explained quickly, eyes on his coffee. “I will _pay_ you. Just, _please_ go along with this?”

“… I can’t,” the person said.

“What?” The answer brought Zuko up short. In the face of money, most people never said no. Keyword being ‘most’. “Why not?”

“Um…” the person wavered. “I’m a guy?”

And then Zuko finally took in the other.

Yeah, the shoulder length brown hair Zuko had seen from behind hadn’t changed, but it framed a face that was in no way, shape, or form feminine. What he had thought was a baggy sweatshirt was actually a really thin jacket unzipped so Zuko could see the gray wife-beater underneath. The sweatshirt was made thick by the lean muscles the other male had.

Honestly, Zuko was kind of surprised the guy hadn’t punched him out when he first propositioned him.

“I mean, I’m not gonna turn down money.” The man hurried to explain. “But, if you’re looking for a ‘girlfriend’, you’re gonna be disappointed.”

Zuko started to rethink his policy on the waitresses before he heard the café door jingle as a new customer walked in. “Boyfriend will work.”

“Awesome, so… name?” the guy asked, putting his phone away.

“Zuko,” he replied as he twisted around to spy on the door as subtly as possible. “My sister is Azula, my ex is Mai.”

“And I’m Sokka,” the man said just as the two girls started walking towards them. “Anything else I should know?”

“They’re here,” Zuko said as he turned back around and tried to make it look like he hadn’t been watching them.

“Wow, you weren’t joking,” Sokka said lowly. “I thought this might have been a new flirting technique I hadn’t been aware of.”

Zuko glared at the other, but before he could retort, an overly sweet voice called out. “Zuzu!”

Arms wrapped around his neck in a hold that was far too uncomfortable to be called an embrace. He just held his breath and waited for her to finish her socially-accepted form of torture. When he pulled back, he gave her a carefully neutral look. “Azula.”

He turned to the other girl who looked to be glaring at his temporary companion. “Mai.”

“Zuko.” She returned equally neutral. “Who is your new friend here?”

“Friend?” Azula cocked her head to the side, finally noticing the fourth person in their little group. She snorted. “Zuzu? Has a friend? That’s hilarious!”

Zuko felt the man behind him tense, but ignored it. “Actually, Sokka here is my… boyfriend.”

The words felt so awkward coming out of his mouth. By the look on Azula and Mai’s face, they didn’t believe him.

Fuuuuuck. This wasn’t going to work.

“Sorry, Zuzu, but you’ll have to do better than that,” Azula drawled with a knowing smile as she and Mai sat across from them. “Going after guys after just breaking up with Mai? I don’t buy it. Unless…”

She looked over to Mai. “After Mai here, no girl would do it for you? You had to become gay to get even a chance at happiness?”

Zuko grimaced.

A sudden movement out of the corner of his bad eye had him jumping, but it was just a hand. One that was attached to the arm that laid itself against his shoulders and tugged him into a firm chest.

What was Sokka doing?!

“The preferred term is actually ‘bisexual’,” Sokka said easily with only a slight amount of sleaze to his voice. The rest of his tone seemed to be built of defensive steel. “It means liking both guys _and_ girls.”

“Sounds more like you can’t make up your mind,” Azula said dismissively.

“It’s actually allowing yourself more options. Why choose just one gender when you can like both?” Sokka sent him a sly look. “After all, everyone deserves to be loved.”

Being this close to someone else was really warm. It was starting to make Zuko sweat and his cheeks turn red.

“Hmm.” Azula looked between the two with a calculating eye. Her moment of a frown turned sweet again. “So tell me, Sock-o. How did you meet my brother again? Let me guess, in a café?”

“It’s Sokka,” he corrected with an unimpressed look. “And we actually met on campus in one of our classes.”

“Oh really?” Azula’s eyes narrowed. “Which one?”

Honestly, Zuko was curious too. Sokka shouldn’t even know he _went_ to college. So this was really a shot in the dark.

“Calc 3,” Sokka answered, taking a sip at Zuko’s coffee. Ew. Unhygienic much?

Azula’s smile went sharp. “Sorry, but you’re lying. Zuko is in the Law Department, working to become a lawyer.”

“Sorry, but I’m not. You just don’t know your brother as well as you think you do,” Sokka said with a pointed look. “He took some law classes freshman year, yeah, but he’s been on track to major in Chemistry since fall of sophomore year.”

How… how did he _know_ that?

Had Sokka… had Sokka been _watching_ him?

Zuko suddenly felt that arm around his shoulders like a restricting band. The places they touched felt unnaturally cold. He forced his face to remain neutral, to not give away his fear.

Azula looked like she wanted to argue, but Mai just put a hand on her arm. “He’s right. Zuko changed degrees without telling you or your father.”

Azula shot her a betrayed look, but backed off.

“Wasn’t there another reason that you wanted to meet up, Azula?” Zuko asked, sitting up straight and shrugging off the arm around him as amiably as he could. He couldn’t afford Azula scenting the tension in him now. “Other than to interrogate my significant other?”

“Oh, of course!” She perked up and leaned forward against the table. “I just wanted to talk to you about Uncle’s Will…”

“You mean the Will Uncle found from Grandfather?” Zuko’s eyes narrowed. “The one that states Uncle is the true inheritor of the estate and fortune Grandfather left behind? And the one that proves the copy you and Father have is a _fake_?”

“Oh, come now, Zuzu, we both know that’s not true.” Azula’s grin turned shark-like. “Uncle is just trying to get his grubby hands on things that aren’t his. Father would _never_ do something as ludicrous as faking a _Will_. And surely Grandfather’s lawyer would know, seeing as _he_ was the one to draw up the Will, no?”

“I might be more inclined to believe you, if anyone had heard from that man since the day Grandfather died.” Zuko glared at her hard.

Azula’s lips turned down as she scrunched her nose in annoyance. “You really will believe anything anyone tells you, won’t you?”

“I will if it’s the truth,” Zuko said with a subtly baring of his teeth.

Azula stared at him for a long moment before leaning back, demeanor suddenly cold. “Father and I want Uncle’s Will, Zuko.”

And that was the truth of the matter.

Azula never just _met up_ with Zuko, not for friendly sibling talks or a nice meal together. She only ever wanted things from Zuko. When he had nothing to give, she dropped him just as quickly. He was sure even Mai was a pawn in this little game of hers.

He knew how she worked.

He wished he didn’t.

“I can’t help you, Azula,” Zuko said, equally as cold.

“Can’t or won’t?” Azula’s eyes narrowed as they looked down her nose. “Because I know you _can_. You live with the daft fool. I’m sure you can find out where he’s hidden the damn thing. Father would be most pleased if you were to bring it to him.”

Ah, and now the Father card.

Too bad that stopped working on Zuko in sophomore year.

“I won’t help you, Azula.” Zuko shook his head. “If I do, you and Father will just destroy it.”

“It’s a fake anyway.” She huffed. “It’s worthless.”

Zuko had several defenses on ready on his tongue, but the years with his Uncle had helped to cool his temper. Instead of making a scene like Azula wanted, he just took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When he answered her, there wasn’t a break in his calm façade. “That is for the courts to decide.”

She didn’t like his answer, if the disgusted twist of her mouth was any indication. After only a few seconds of glaring between them, she abruptly got to her feet. “Mai, we’re leaving.”

“You promised me a Danish.” Mai pointed out, even as she got to her feet.

“We’ll get it on the way out!” Azula hissed as she marched away. It was obvious she wanted to head to the door, but Mai resolutely stopped by the bakery counter, making Azula wait on her and ruining her haughty exit.

When the two were finally out of sight, Zuko let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve seen any family drama this intense outside of a soap opera.” The sudden comment startled Zuko, before he remembered that he was sharing this booth with a person.

“Sorry you had to see that.” He grimaced and pulled out his wallet. “How much do I owe you?”

“Honestly? I think paying for my coffee is good enough.” Sokka shrugged. “It’s not like I had anywhere else to be.”

“Coffee?” Zuko looked confused and a little angry at him. “Just coffee? Don’t you know who I am?”

“Yeah, your name is Zuko. You’ve got a crazy sister and a gothic ex. You live with your uncle and are working on a degree in Chemistry at Ava U.” Sokka listed off.

At the last inclusion, Zuko’s eyes narrowed. “How did you even know about that? Are you _stalking_ me?”

“What? Whoa, whoa, man, cool it!” Sokka held up his hands in defense. “I heard from a friend!”

“Right, a ‘friend’.” Zuko scoffed. “Does this friend also like to follow me around and keep tabs on me?”

“Uh, no, I think Toph would get super bored with that.” Sokka frowned. “Like, before the first hour was up.”

“What, so now I’m a _boring_ —wait, what did you say?” Zuko’s brow knit together at the words. “Did you say ‘Toph’?”

“Yeah. You know her?” Sokka pulled out his phone. “We became friends after Aang wore her down. I thought you were the person she talked about a lot in school, so I wanted to check.”

He held up his phone with the text chat open. Zuko took it to get a better look.

_ Yo, Toph, does this guy look familiar to you? _

_ [pic] _

_ Oh. My. God. _

_ It’s pro-wrestler King Boomy! _

_ Sokka where did you see him?! I need an autograph! _

“King Boomy?” Zuko looked up with a raised eyebrow.

“I know, right? No relation at all.” Sokka rolled his eyes. “That’s just the way she is. Like, honestly, she doesn’t have to make a big deal about it!”

Zuko kept reading as Sokka ranted.

_ King Boomy? _

_ What? _

_ How is there any relation between this guy and that old grey-haired _

_ Dammit Toph, can’t you be normal for once?! _

_ I don’t know. Can you remember that I’m blind for once? _

_ And that my text to speech doesn’t work on pictures? _

_ You’re right. That was insensitive of me. I deserved that. _

_ Yeah you did.  _ _ J _

_ Please don’t rub it in.  _

_ Anyway, I’m pretty sure you pointed him out on campus once. Tall guy, taller than me. Dark hair, pale skin. _

_ You realize this isn’t helping your case. _

_ Scar on the left side of his face. _

_ Ooh, it’s Sparky! _

“Sparky?” Zuko couldn’t help but ask aloud, interrupting Sokka’s long-winded tale about how he and she first met up.

“Oh, Toph has got this habit of giving her friends nicknames. Aang is Twinkle Toes. Katara, my sister, is Sugar Queen.” Sokka listed on his fingers.

“And you?” Zuko asked, mind half listening as he scrolled down more.

“Boomerang.” Sokka scowled. “Because, in her words ‘no matter how many times I throw you away, you keep coming back’.”

Zuko snorted.

_ Sparky? That’s the guy you complained about in Calc 3, right? _

_ You never told me he was this hot! _

_ Toph! You should have set us up! _

_ Sorry, I didn’t think he’d want to hang out with a lame ass like you. _

_ Also, again. BLIND. _

“Wait, what are you looking at?” Sokka demanded, suddenly getting a horrified look in his eyes. He lunged for the phone. “Don’t keep scrolling, asshole! Those are private!”

“So, you think I’m hot?” Zuko asked, a little incredulous. Most people think that, before they get to the scar. Then it was all ‘thanks, but no thanks’. But according to the text messages, Sokka had already seen his scar, so…

“In an objectively pleasing way!” Sokka hurriedly defended, cheeks just the slightest tint darker in embarrassment. “Like, you’ve got good form and clear skin and stuff! Not, like, that _I_ would want to date you or anything!”

“Right.” Zuko kept his face blank as he snuffed out the little flame inside him. “Anyway, payment?”

“Dude, really, it’s no big deal.” Sokka shrugged and put his phone into his jacket again. “It’s a one-time thing, right? Paying for my drink is good enough for me. I mean, if you want to pay for a bagel too, I’m not going to say no, but I’m just a dude helping another dude out. It’s all good!”

“If you’re sure…” Zuko still bought him a bagel, but it was only to make himself feel better and like he wasn’t indebted to the other.

Because Sokka was right.

This was a one-time thing and it was over. They would split ways and never see each other again.

* * * * *

It was _not_ a one-time thing.

“Hello, Zuzu,” Azula grinned savagely from across the table. How she had found him in the library in a campus she didn’t _go to_ , Zuko didn’t know. He _did know_ that if he made too much of a fuss, he would get kicked out and any lurking paparazzi would have a field day with the image of Zuko getting throw out on his ass.

No, Zuko could do this.

“Hello, Azula,” he answered calmly, if through clenched teeth. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Oh, just thought I would drop in to see my favorite sibling and his new beau.” She gave a curious look around. “But that’s odd. Wherever could your new ‘boyfriend’ be?”

“Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean we’re attached to the hip, Azula.” Zuko tried to focus on the book he was carefully marking with sticky notes. It wasn’t going so well, especially since Azula had sat down to his left where he couldn’t see her as well.

“Doesn’t it?” She lounged on the chair, looking like a princess viewing her kingdom. “But you and Mai never seemed to be more than three feet from each other when you two were going out.”

“We were _sixteen_ ,” Zuko hissed, then had to stop and take a breath. “We were young. It was new. People change.”

“You would want me to believe that, wouldn’t you?” Her gaze grew dark. “But I know the truth. You still love her. You still want her. But she dropped you like trash after Father threw you out.”

Zuko was suddenly grateful he didn’t have a highlighter or pencil on hand. Otherwise, he might have stabbed clear through the page he was looking at.

“But I can fix that.” Azula soothed, voice sugary sweet. “A few words from me, and she’ll be right back to your side. A little favor from Father and he will welcome you back like a prodigal son. All we need, is the Wi-!”

“Zuko!” a familiar voice called out loudly, making everyone in the vicinity hurriedly shush its owner. Sokka only looked mildly guilty, but quickly recovered, sliding into the seat next to Zuko like Azula wasn’t even there. “Thanks for waiting on me! Fourth period is such a drag! Honestly, I lost count of the number of times I almost fell asleep!”

Zuko stared at him, wide-eyed and baffled. Why was the other here? _Now_ of all times? Not that Zuko was complaining!

“Oh, hey there!” Sokka finally looked over to see Azula grimacing at him. “Zuko’s sister, right? Mai?”

“ _Azula_.” She hissed.

“Oh, sorry, my bad.” Sokka shrugged. “The last time we met, the only name I heard you say was ‘Mai’, ‘Mai’, ‘Mai’. I thought it was your name?”

“Who would say their _own name_ so many times?” Azula asked, grimace still going strong.

“Someone who was really full of themselves?” Sokka cocked his head to the side. “But, I mean, saying someone _else’s_ name so much without a reason, I would almost say you _liked_ -?”

Azula’s face bloomed red as she pushed herself to her feet. “How _dare_ you insinuate such a thing! I have never been so insulted in my life!”

In a huff, she turned and stormed off.

“… I was gonna say ‘liked the way it sounded’,” Sokka finished, suspiciously innocent. “I’m beginning to think I will never understand girls.”

“I… think my sister is a special case.” Zuko stared at the door she had kicked open in her haste to leave. The hydraulics of the closing mechanism kept it from slamming shut behind her. When it did close, he turned his curious gaze onto Sokka. “Why are you here anyway?”

“ _That_ ,” a new voice answered as the owner dropped themselves heavily into a chair. “Would be _my_ doing.”

Though he knew it was coming, Zuko didn’t move out of the way of her punch.

“Toph,” Zuko greeted as warmly as usual. “Good to see you’re doing well.”

“Haven’t been hit by a car yet,” Toph agreed, something that made Zuko subconsciously crack a smile. “Are you smiling now?”

Zuko dropped the grin immediately. “No.”

“Sokka?”

“He totally is.”

Zuko scowled at the other man as Toph let out a victorious cheer. No one in the library attempted to shush her. They were all used to her antics by now.

“So, to what do I owe the snooping into my business?” Zuko asked.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Toph draped herself over the back of her chair, looking far less regal than Azula had, but far more personable. “I heard a damsel in distress and sent a lonely knight in to save him.”

“Wait, am I the knight in this situation?” Sokka asked, before it occurred to him. _“Hey!_ I am not _lonely_!”

“And _I_ am not a damsel,” Zuko argued.

“Ah, but you don’t deny being in distress!” Toph pointed a finger in his general direction.

Zuko felt his eyebrow twitch. “I was _not_ in distress.”

“Sure you weren’t.” Sokka leaned forward, catching Zuko’s eye. “And Azula totally wasn’t _harassing_ you or trying to turn you against your uncle in some weird bid for power.”

Zuko scowled. “I had it under control.”

“Uh-huh.” Sokka’s agreement sounded dubious. “Well, for my effort to help you get the situation ‘under control’ faster, I think you should buy me another coffee! And bagel!”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Just like last time?”

“Sokka, you’re selling yourself too short!” Toph interrupted before Sokka could agree. The other male looked over to Toph, but Zuko could already tell where this was heading. His felt his stomach twist into knots. “Don’t you know who Zuko is?”

“A guy with a crazy family and way more issues than the typical college kid.” Sokka leaned his chin on his palm. “You got something more to add?”

Zuko silently prayed that Toph would keep her mouth shut.

The gods had never liked him.

“His last name is Sozin,” Toph said, saying the words Zuko dreaded to hear.

Surprisingly, it seemed to go over Sokka’s head. “Okay? And my last name is Hakodasson. What’s your point?”

Toph looked disgruntled at his density, but thankfully didn’t say another word.

Actually, now that Zuko thought about it, Sokka must have known him from the beginning, right?

No one who has picked up a magazine in the last few years _hasn’t_ known about Zuko. Thrown out of his house at eighteen from stupid stunts that had landed him in the hospital and his family’s eternal disgrace, Zuko wasn’t a face many forgot.

(Those tabloids never mention the fact that the incident had been by Azula’s hand and it was just the excuse his father had been looking for to get rid of his pansy of a son. No, Ozai Sozin was faultless in the eyes of the public, a figure of polished reputation. It made Zuko sick to remember he used to think the same.)

So for Sokka to hear his last name and not react actually set Zuko at ease. He had been truthful when he had only asked for a coffee and bagel at the café and right then had only been a joke too. Maybe there were nice people still left in the world.

Toph was one, even if she didn’t act like it all the time.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it,” Toph said with a heavy sigh as she heaved herself up. “I’ve got a Criminal Psychology exam next period and I still need to go over the last few scenarios on the study guide.”

“Good luck!” Sokka waved at her back. “If you get an A, I’ll treat you!”

“I’ll hold you to that, Boomerang!”

“… I should have made a rule against expensive places.” Sokka suddenly looked pale. “That girl can pack ‘em away.”

Zuko muffled a snort into his knuckles. The sound still drew Sokka’s attention to him.

“So, what are you studying?” Sokka asked, looking over his arm at the book. He pulled back with a cringe. “Blegh, Organic Chemistry? Harsh!”

“Hey, O-Chem isn’t that bad!” Zuko protested weakly.

“Yeah, uh-huh. And how long have you been going over that book?” Sokka asked.

Zuko looked down at the many pages with sticky notes stuck to them. All of them were from that day. He had started with empty books and had gone through five already. He winced.

“Okay, yeah. It might be a little much,” he grumbled. “But I’ve got a paper due at the end of the term and I need to-!”

“-To go to lunch and get some food, exactly what I was thinking!” Sokka said jovially as he hopped to his feet. At Zuko’s scowl, Sokka let out a whine. “Come on, the end of the term is nine weeks away! You’ll have plenty of time to finish the paper later! It’s not like it’s the night before!”

Zuko scoffed. “As if I would ever wait for the night before.”

“I do,” Sokka piped up. “Helps get the creative juices flowing.”

“If by ‘creative juices’, you mean adrenaline and multiple cans of Red Bull.” Zuko scowled at him.

“Hah!” Sokka jabbed a finger in his face. “I knew you have waited to the last second before!”

“Yes, which is why I know I _don’t_ want to do that again.” Zuko pursed his lips, then looked down at the table.

The table where his sister had still managed to find him at a university she didn’t even attend. The table he had been sitting at since his class ended second period. The table full of books that he needed for his paper, but he could just as easily check out and bring back to his uncle’s house where security would prevent his sister from getting in.

His choice was made for him.

“Give me a second to check these out,” he said as he gathered them into his arms.

Sokka gave a vague noise of confirmation before heading towards the door. There, he seemed to keep guard while Zuko went through the arduous process of checking out books from the college library. It wasn’t as simple as getting them from the public library as the student on desk duty had only minimal training and most people didn’t bother to _check books out_ , simply reading them or copying notes at one of the many study tables.

Zuko decided it was good practice for the freshman on duty.

Books carefully loaded into his messenger bag, Zuko made his way over to Sokka, who in turn started out the door when he saw Zuko had finished. Soon, the two were walking side-by-side, heading to the cafeteria.

“Did you want to put those in your room first?” Sokka asked. “It’ll probably be a pain to walk around with so many.”

“It’s good exercise,” Zuko said. “Plus, my room is a twenty minute drive away. If I want to eat before my next class, a trip home and back is out of the question.”

“Oh, right, because you live with your uncle.” Sokka’s lips tugged down in contemplation. “Ol’… what’s-his-name.”

“Iroh,” Zuko answered. “And yeah, I commute every day.”

“I’ve heard finding parking is a _bitch_ for commuters.” Sokka groaned in empathy.

The noise made Zuko’s cheeks warm, but he skillfully ignored it. “It is, but I always get here early to use the gym. By the time I leave, I usually spot a dozen cars illegally parked and several more circling like vultures.”

“Dang, so glad Katara and I managed to get into the dorms.” Sokka shook his head. “Well, we don’t have a car, so it would be walking, but still!”

Zuko snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Sokka hissed. “Like you would be any better! If you didn’t have a car, I’m sure you’d be begging your uncle for a ride! And you would totally have to wait until he was ready to get up in the morning to bring you in! He probably gets up at noon or something, like any sane person would.”

“He goes to work even earlier than I do,” Zuko defended, maybe a little too harshly. “Uncle Iroh has always had a tough work ethic. He wouldn’t have been able to get as far as he has by slacking off. I will always admire him for that.”

“Yeah, yeah, uncle idolization —wait, your Uncle is _Iroh Sozin_?” Sokka stopped in the middle of the side-walk, jaw dropping. “You live with Iroh Sozin? Founder of Jasmine Dragon Enterprises? Heir to the Hi-nushi Corporation?!”

“Uh, yes?” Zuko was a little confused. This was people’s normal reaction when they found out who Zuko was, but he had thought Sokka already knew…

“Dude! You should have told me!” Sokka threw his hands up. Then he paused in thought. “Wait, but that makes you…”

“Zuko Sozin, yeah.” Zuko narrowed his gaze on him. “I thought you knew that?”

“Of course not!” Sokka snapped heatedly. “I just knew your first name! I didn’t know you were _that_ Zuko!”

“Toph just told you though?”

“Sozin is a very common last name!”

“… How many other Zuko Sozins do you think there are?”

“Not important!” Sokka flailed his hands in emphasis. “But if he really is your Uncle, then I know exactly how you can pay me back!”

Zuko stiffened and frowned harshly at the other.

This was always the case. He should have expected it.

People were nice enough, until they learned who his uncle was. Then all they wanted Zuko for was his connection to his uncle, to his uncle’s _riches_. He had thought Sokka was different. He had thought there were still people in the world who were just _nice_ , even to someone like Zuko.

It hurt to think he was wrong.

“My uncle’s money is not mine,” Zuko said coldly. “If that’s what you are after, then consider this alliance dissolved.”

“What? No, man, wait!” Sokka hurriedly caught Zuko’s wrist, keeping the other from leaving. Zuko shook him off harshly and Sokka let him, holding his hands up in surrender. “You’ve got the wrong idea! I don’t want money!”

Zuko wasn’t buying it, but Sokka hadn’t lied to him yet. He wasn’t the sharpest crayon in the box, but at least he hadn’t made a habit of attempting to manipulate Zuko like his own sister had. Zuko crossed his arms and scowled at the other. “Then what is it?”

“I want to meet him!” Sokka said, eyes glimmering with barely concealed glee.

“Why?” Zuko tucked his chin down as his shoulders came up defensively. “So you can black mail him? Because his nephew couldn’t take care of himself and had to ask for the help of some random stranger in his family drama? It won’t work. You can go to any Paparazzi you find and tell them all you know, but I don’t care. That’s all on me, not Uncle.”

“Oh my —errgh! This is not going well!” Sokka dragged both hands down his face. “Okay! Let’s stop! Take a breath and start over!”

He wasn’t sure if Sokka was talking to Zuko or himself. He subtly took a breath when Sokka inhaled and exhaled noisily.

“I don’t think I’ve explained what _I_ do for a living,” Sokka started, excitement carefully contained and persona far calmer. It was almost like he was a different person. “Or plan to do? Like, I’ve got a five year plan in the works, but the details are a little…”

“You are majoring in Computer Engineering and minoring in Business,” Zuko said. “Or that’s what Toph said you were doing… not that I asked.”

“And that’s true, but I have bigger dreams than that!” Sokka admitted. “I want to be an inventor, and entrepreneur, really. I see a lot of problems in the world and have a lot of solutions to fix them. But solutions take capital and as a broke college student, I’m not going to have any for a long time.”

“I thought you _just_ said you weren’t after money,” Zuko said, a tad angrier than he’d meant to.

“I’m not! Not in the sense that you were thinking of, for my own gain.” Sokka shook his head. “I want to meet your uncle to try and gain his sponsorship. I want to pitch him some of my ideas and see if he would back any of them. Your uncle’s company, Jasmine Dragon Enterprises, is known for backing startup companies and making risky bets that, more often than not, pan out. I just want to ask him to back some of mine.”

“And if he declines?” Zuko tested.

Sokka shrugged. “Then he does and I go find somewhere else to look for a sponsor. I can’t force him to make a decision that could negatively impact his company. But I won’t know if he will accept or not unless I try. So this is me: trying.”

Zuko stared at him for a long moment, scrutinizing the other and mulling over his words before finally— “Okay, I’ll get you a meeting with him.”

“Really?” Sokka lit up, once again as excited and childishly eager like before. “Awesome!”

“But!” Zuko gave him a stern finger. “If my uncle says ‘no’, that’s it. End of story.”

Sokka scowled. “Dude, what did I _just_ say? I know that!”

“Just checking.” Zuko felt himself deflate a little, righteous defense of his uncle lowering without an adversary. He tried to remember the rundown of the schedule his uncle had given him the day before. “He’s pretty much booked all week, but I might be able to introduce you tomorrow at four, if that’s okay?”

“Any time is fine with me,” Sokka said. “Even if I have class, I’ll skip.”

“Please don’t.”

“Any reason for four though?” Sokka asked. “That’s really close to the end of the work day, isn’t it?”

“Uncle takes off early on Wednesdays to come home,” Zuko explained. “So we should catch him in a good mood, if nothing else.”

“Are Wednesdays special for some reason?” Sokka asked.

Zuko just scowled at the ground, because the answer was ‘yes’ and the reason was two words.

* * * * *

“Pai sho,” Iroh said softly, but in no way less exuberant than he was after a new acquisition. He held the custom-made board carefully in his hands, reverently. “Are you going to play with me today, Nephew?”

“No, Uncle, I’m not,” Zuko grumbled. After forty-eight straight losses to his uncle, Zuko had been turned off of the game.

“What a shame.” Iroh let out a sigh and turned to an app on his phone. “I guess I will just have to lean on the marvels of modern Artificial Intelligence to give myself a worthy opponent.”

Zuko wanted to be mad at the comment. He wanted to be, but he knew he was far below his uncle’s level. He’s not sure why the man continued to insist he play.

It was only when his Uncle was setting up the board to mimic the application on his phone that Zuko remembered his promise to Sokka.

“Hey, Uncle, before you start…” Zuko thumbed at the power button on his own cell. “A friend of mine wanted to meet you. If you don’t mind.”

“A friend?” Iroh looked far more surprised than he had any right to.

“Yes,” Zuko replied testily. “I can have _friends_ , Uncle.”

“Ah! I did not mean to imply you could not, Zuko. Only that it is rare of you to invite them over,” Iroh explained.

“It’s not really an invitation.” Zuko leaned against the doorway, arms crossed.

“Oh?” Iroh looked up, curious. “Then why are they coming over?”

“It’s… repayment.” Zuko tried to choose his words carefully. “He helped me out in a situation —well, _multiple_ situations —and in repayment, he wanted to meet you.”

Iroh’s face went hard. “I see… And does this fellow have a name?”

“It’s Sokka,” Zuko answered. His phone pinged to let him know Sokka had arrived. “He’s here now. Want me to get him?”

His uncle let out a low hum as he eyed the Pai Sho board. “Yes, let him in. I want to see this man who helped my nephew out.”

His tone had Zuko’s shoulders hiking to his ears, but he followed his uncle’s orders. Sokka couldn’t help gawking at everything in their house (“mansion!” Sokka insisted) as Zuko led him back, but when they came face-to-face with Iroh again, Sokka snapped to attention.

“H-Hello! Mr. Sozin, sir!” Sokka bowed to him stiffly, trying to be as polite as possible. “It’s an honor to meet you! I’ve heard a lot about you…”

“I would like to say the same, Sokka,” Iroh said, that flinty tone causing Zuko to take a step back. “But this is the first time Zuko has mentioned you at all. And it is in regards to meeting me?”

“Ah, yeah, well…” Sokka rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I asked if he could introduce us as a favor-?”

“For helping him out of ‘situations’, yes.” Iroh didn’t take his eyes off the Pai Sho board as he moved a piece and recorded it on the app. The computer moved a piece a split second later, which Iroh mirrored on his board. “Though, I must say, boy, I am do not find the leveraging of favors an admirable aspect.”

“Leveraging of…?” Sokka leaned close to Zuko to whisper frantically. “ _What did you tell him?_ ”

“Nothing!” Zuko whispered back just as harshly. “I just said you wanted to talk to him!”

“Well, you obviously said _something_ , because I am getting the third degree here-!”

“If you have something you wish to say, I would prefer you speak up,” Iroh said as he moved another two pieces. “These old ears of mine aren’t what they used to be.”

Zuko knew for a fact that Iroh’s hearing was impeccable. The ‘old man’ act was just something he threw out to make people underestimate him. Sokka, however, didn’t know that.

In response to the man’s comment, Sokka straightened with a face like he was going to war. At his side, his hands tightened into fists. “I don’t know what your nephew told you, Mr. Sozin, but I promise you that I did not black mail him or otherwise take advantage of him in order to meet you. Until yesterday, I didn’t even know you two were related.”

“Oh?” The look of surprise on Iroh’s face was genuine.

“Zuko approached me last weekend in an attempt to form an alliance against his sister and his ex-girlfriend who had decided to ambush him at a café,” Sokka explained as succinctly as possible. The way he was putting it, it almost made Zuko sound like he had an actual plan instead of the panicked fumbling Zuko remembered doing. “He insisted on repaying me after they left.”

“And you chose to meet with me,” His uncle concluded.

“No, I got a free coffee and bagel out of the deal.” Sokka’s serious face just made the comment funnier. Zuko struggled to keep from cracking a smile. It was a losing battle.

“A… coffee and bagel,” Iroh repeated. “For helping my nephew ward off my niece and his ex-girlfriend.”

“I will admit: it was a really good bagel.”

“…Ah.” Iroh nodded his head, like he had any idea what Sokka was going on about.

“Yesterday, his sister once again cornered him. This time, a friend of mine gave me a call to help out. I didn’t know it was Zuko at the time, nor did I ask for payment beforehand,” Sokka continued. “I only asked to meet with you afterwards, after I figured out you two were related. Zuko was well within his right to ignore me, as he had not explicitly asked for my help this time.”

“But he did not,” Iroh stated.

There, Sokka faltered, glancing back at Zuko, like _he_ had some answer for him. “… He did not.”

“Uncle, Sokka here is an inventor,” Zuko said as he stepped forward. “He made a case for himself to me to get a meeting with you. He wants to ask for sponsorship for some ideas and startups he has planned. I only agreed to give him a chance to meet. Anything else is up to you.”

His uncle gave a hum of consideration as he looked over the other boy again. Sokka stiffened under his stare, swallowing audibly. Zuko wasn’t sure if Iroh would listen to him, not after the misunderstanding the meeting had started with.

Finally, Iroh let a grin slip over his face. “Tell me, Sokka, do you play?”

“Play? I play lots of things. Video games, sports, tried my hand at a clarinet,” Sokka rambled nervously. “Anything... particular you have in mind?”

“Pai Sho.” Iroh waved a hand at the board with pieces waiting on him. His phone had been discarded at his side. “I am always eager for an opponent, but my nephew refuses to play with me.”

“You’ve only beaten me, like, _fifty_ _times_ ,” Zuko grumbled.

“It was only forty-seven!” Iroh cocked his head to the side. “Forty-eight? Bah! I’ve lost count!”

“Uh, sure? I don’t mind.” Sokka stepped up carefully and knelt on the other side of the board. He forewent the traditional way of sitting, legs under his thighs like Iroh did, and sat cross-legged on the sitting pillows instead. “I will warn you, it’s been a while since I played, and I wasn’t very good to start with.”

“The level of skill is not what matters.” Iroh shook his head and reset the board. “But what one learns while playing. In a game of wits, a man cannot hide his true self before his intentions are revealed.”

“That sounded so cryptic and vaguely threatening,” Sokka said as he reached for a White Lilly token.

Iroh watched him place it before commenting. “You choose to go first?”

“Oh, sorry!” Sokka snatched the token back. “The guy I played with always told me to make the first move. I don’t actually know how we start otherwise. Did you want to go first?”

“No, it’s fine.” Iroh waved him off. “I have been playing this for years. I can allow you a small handicap.”

Sokka hesitated, before replacing the token at the starting point. Iroh didn’t think very long before he selected his own piece and set the game into motion. For a few minutes, the only sound that filled the room was the soft _clacks_ of tokens on the polished board. To Zuko’s ears, it was almost… peaceful.

“So tell me about yourself, Sokka,” Iroh instructed after a few seconds of silence.

“I’m majoring in Computer Engineering and picking up a minor in Entrepreneurship,” Sokka answered dutifully. “My sister and I live on campus. She’s one year younger than me and top ranking in the Nursing program.”

“Are the two of you close?” Iroh asked as he took control of a pertinent area.

Sokka scowled at the board, but still managed to answer. “Close as any sibling can be. We annoy each other to heck and back, but I would give my life for her. She and Dad are the only family I’ve got left. I wouldn’t trade either of them for the world.”

Hearing those words… it hurt. Years ago, Zuko might have thought the same about his own family, his friends. Now? That range of people had narrowed down to one.

“And what of your friends?” Iroh asked after a thoughtful silence.

Sokka practically beamed at the question. “Aang is a bit of an airhead, but his heart is always in the right place. Suki and Toph are always on my case about every little thing, but I know they mean well. Since I’m part of the CS department, they’re the ones who drag me outside for my requisite hour of Vitamin D. Teo is my science buddy. He and I are going to do so many cool things together!”

It was at the last of his friends that Sokka’s face falls. “Actually, it’s Teo and Toph that gave me the dream I have now. Toph is blind, has been since birth. Teo is paraplegic, since an accident in elementary school. There’s nothing wrong with them, despite what some people might think! But they definitely don’t have the easiest of lives.”

Sokka paused to place a token down, then ran a hand down his face. “Mankind has always made tool to make life easier. Horse-saddles and shoes became carriages, which then became cars. Emails came after letters. Local gossip and newspaper gave way to internet and cellphones. The modern world was made to be easier than all the times that came before it. So why shouldn’t it be easier for Teo and Toph too?”

Zuko wasn’t sure his uncle was even playing the game anymore. His gaze was tacked onto Sokka as the boy tugged at his hair with increased agitation.

“Did you know? It takes anywhere from $45,000 to $60,000 to raise and train a seeing-eye dog, with 45% of those dogs not making the cut for final adoption. Right now, there are only about 10,000 trained dogs in the country and the statistics I’ve seen say that only 2% of people who need them, have them. They are given away free for adoption to those in need, but the demand far outstrips the supply.” Sokka’s finders toyed with his shoelace as Iroh considered the board. “If there was a way to create an AI-chassis system that could function the same with far less total cost, we could improve the lives of _millions_! Just by building on the devices and toys already on the market! Toph would appreciate it, I think, since she’s allergic to dogs in the first place.”

“Hmm…” Iroh gently placed a token on the board.

“And Teo! That guy is one of the best Mechanical Engineers I’ve ever seen, but he’s also a _huge_ history buff!” Sokka threw his hands up, not noticing that it was now his turn. “But – _surprise, surprise_ –all the really cool castles and building landmarks came about _before_ the modern building guidelines. A lot of the more public ones are being retrofitted with elevators and ramps, but there are a lot of less popular ones that aren’t. If I could come up with some kind of… all-terrain wheel-chair that could go up and down stairs or turn on a dime in narrow areas, maybe he’d get to see more than the _ground floor_ or virtual tours.”

Zuko’s brow rose in surprise at the outburst, Iroh’s brow following the same path. Who knew one simple question could have led to such a bold statement?

“As noble of a cause as that is, can a Computer Engineer even do such a thing?” Iroh asked, polite but stern. “The Artificial Intelligence system sounds like your forte, but the more mechanical-minded or hardware-oriented articles may be outside your expertise.”

“Computer Engineering… is something I can do. It’s something I understand.” Sokka wiggled his toes. “And it’s something that can make good money, given enough time. Even if I don’t understand electrical components or mechanical stresses, I can _find_ people who do. I have the ideas, I can find the people with the know-how. It’s just a matter of getting enough capital to create a _product_ before the profits start to come in.”

“As far as inventions go, they do sound interesting.” Iroh rested his hands on his belly. “But as for products, I’m afraid the area is quite niche.”

“See, most people would think that, right? But history has shown differently!” Sokka picked up a tile and flipped it end-over-end across his knuckles. “Super glue was originally created to be a surgical tool for medical units on the battle field. Walky-talkies were created for military purposes too, but now they’re a hit children’s toy. Microwaves were created because a chocolate bar happened to melt when a scientist walked by a lab. They’ve even come out with new types of batteries that _never_ _run out of charge_! Techs built them on a single layer of carbon atoms and use the resonant frequency of the atoms to continuously charge the battery. It’s still in the testing phases, but who _knows_ what can come from that? The possibilities are endless!”

Sokka’s excited speech was punctuated by the placing of his last time. By the end, he was breathing hard, cheeks a shade darker than when he’d first come in. He seemed to remember himself then, and nervously cleared of his throat.

At that, Zuko saw his uncle smile. “I see you have given this quite a lot of thought. You have the end goal in mind and enough passion to push yourself there. If given a chance, I could see someone like you going far in this world.”

The smile Sokka replied with was grateful, but fragile.

“There is only one question I have left for you,” Iroh said. Subconsciously, Zuko held his breath. Was this it? Was this Sokka’s chance to prove himself to Iroh? Or was this how Iroh let him down? Zuko had been shot down plenty of times by advice worded as a question. He wouldn’t be surprised if that’s how Iroh decided to make Sokka drop this.

Even as Zuko mentally counted the meeting as a loss, Sokka straightened up, facing the last question head on.

“… Where did you learn to play Pai Sho?” Iroh asked, gaze dropping to the table again.

Zuko smacked his forehead and dragged his palm down his face. Honestly, his uncle only had one thing on his mind-!

“Your technique is very familiar,” Iroh noted as he stroked his beard. “May I ask who your teacher was?”

“Uh, I’m mainly self-taught?” Sokka scratched the back of his neck, self-conscious. “Gran-gran got me and Katara started on it, though I was the only one to stick with it. Dad and I play some times and when Gran-gran remarried, her husband was pretty good at it too, but… they’re both gone now. The only actual teacher I’ve played with was my friend Aang’s adopted father, Gyatso.”

“Gyatso?” Iroh’s eyes went wide. “He was my old teacher! From when I was first starting out! How is he?”

“You… didn’t hear?” Sokka wilted in front of him. “Last year, he… he passed away. He was old, so we knew it was coming, but Aang didn’t take it well. He almost dropped out that year. It was all we could do to keep him going.”

“Ah. That… is a shame.” Iroh stared down at the board, forlorn. “He was a great player, one of the best! The one I could never beat…”

“I’m sorry. If we had known that you two were close…”

“Do not apologize.” Iroh held up a hand to halt his words. “You should not apologize for something you had no power over, or way of knowing. Besides, it is in the past. If I knew my teacher as well as I think I did, he would not want us to dwell on the negativities of life, but to relish in all the good things that come to us. Like a worthy new adversary!”

Sokka perked up at that, smile still weak but there. “Yeah, that sounds _exactly_ like him.”

Zuko wanted to groan, because he knew _exactly_ where this was going.

“You should come by every Wednesday,” Iroh decided arbitrarily, like Sokka’s opinion didn’t matter. “It will be good to have _someone_ to play with from time to time.”

Zuko scoffed at the pointed comment.

“And we can discuss business as we play.” Iroh prompted with a pointed look to Sokka. “I’m afraid I will have to hold off on formal sponsorship until you have graduated from college, but I might be able to help you with some small projects if you have anything in the works.”

Sokka’s smile could have blinded the sun.

Great, just great. How was it that Zuko met someone new at his university and it was his _uncle_ that got the new friend?

Not that Zuko wanted a new friend. Not that he wanted _Sokka_ , as a friend or otherwise. Sokka was just a means to an end, a show against Azula to keep her from trying to bait him with Mai. After the meeting with their lawyers and the Will was hammered out, Zuko wouldn’t need Sokka anymore. He would just be another one of Uncle’s business partners, albeit one who would indulge in his uncle’s obsession with Pai Sho. In a few weeks, everything would go back to normal.

Zuko ignored the way his heart clenched at the thought.

* * * * *

After that, Zuko found them hanging out numerous times. Mostly, it was when Zuko had spotted his sister and was in need of a little back up, but sometimes he would look up and realize that Sokka had walked over to sit next to him and had simply… never left. They would go to the cafeteria together. Sokka would bounce ideas off of him. They would get into arguments over stupid topics, like the legitimacy of various conspiracies Sokka ‘happened upon’ in his free time.

It was… nice.

Zuko thought that maybe, just maybe, they might still be friends after this whole thing with his family blew over. (If it ever would.)

The day of the trial over his grandfather’s Will comes and Zuko finds himself asking Sokka to go with him to the court house.

“I’m not, like, going to be called to the witness stand or anything, right?” Sokka shot him a hesitant look. “Because all I know about it is what you’ve told me and what I’ve gleaned from Azula’s increasingly crazy rantings.”

And that was part of why Zuko wanted him there. As the date of the trial drew closer and Zuko refused to bow to her will, Azula had been taking more and more risks. She had tried bribes and threats and even physically lashing out. She had sold some story to the paparazzi that Zuko knew was untrue. She insisted on invading his space, dragging Mai with her every time.

At least it meant he had more excuses to hang out with Sokka.

“We won’t be part of the actual ‘trial’, if it can even be called that.” Zuko shook his head. “We’re really just there to hear what the investigators figured out about the legitimacy of the Wills Uncle and… my father have. But Azula will be there and…”

“—and you’d really like to have another ally on your side.” Sokka raised a hand before Zuko could continue. “No sweat. I get it! I’ll definitely be there. I’ll even skip class if you need me to!”

Zuko couldn’t help the small, relieved smile that tugged at his lips. “Thanks.”

Sokka smiled brightly. “Hey! What are friends for?”

* * * * *

Sokka did not want to be friends with Zuko Sozin.

Don’t get him wrong. Zuko was a great guy! A little prickly around the edges with a barbed-wire tongue just waiting to make scathing remarks, but after he got past the Ba Sing Se sized emotional walls, Zuko was really just an awkward turtleduck that was still trying to figure out how to live in the world without his father’s influence.

Zuko was smart, smarter than Sokka at times, he would admit. And that led to a smart humor that was a little dry to those who didn’t know him, but was _hilarious_ to those who did.

He was kind to those who deserved it, and even to those who didn’t. If Katara did even _half_ the things Azula did, Sokka would have put her in a mental institution with a restraining order, blood relative or not. Zuko just took it in stride and refused to rise to the bait. When Zuko loved someone, he loved deeply.

Which was why Sokka didn’t want to be friends with him. He wanted to be _more_.

But Sokka also knew a lot of the struggle going on with the family. He knew Zuko’s father had fabricated a Will that left Ozai with the entirety of the Sozin estate —an inheritance that was usually only reserved for firstborns, or in this case Iroh.

Sokka knew Zuko suspected his father of many other dark dealings that had made the claim so hard to prove and dangerous to even try. He knew Zuko had far too many things on his plate to deal with a clingy Sokka.

And Sokka knew he was clingy.

Suki had complained about it when they had been going out. She hated the fact that Sokka wanted to spend every second of the day with her, like they couldn’t lead separate lives. Like every moment was their last. With the way his first girlfriend had turned out, passing to an unknown and incurable illness, could anyone blame him? Ever since then, every second of every day had felt fleeting.

Sokka knew he was a lot to handle. He knew that Zuko had too much on hand to start with. So even though he wanted to be _more_ than friends, Sokka settled for what he could get.

So it came as a surprise when, after the conclusion of the Will reading (Iroh won, obviously), Zuko’s ex pulled him away from the group. Sokka looked to Zuko for help, but he had been caught by his sister, whose face was doing some weird thing with water and snot. Zuko looked like he wasn’t sure if he should comfort her or perform the Heimlich maneuver.

Looks like Sokka was on his own.

“Uh, hey? Hi?” Sokka floundered, having never actually spoken to the girl before. The most she had done was glare at him in the beginning, then watch him and Zuko creepily every time Azula dragged her along afterwards. He really didn’t know how to interact with her as a person. “Can I help you?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at him,” Mai said without preamble. “Like you’re in love.”

Sokka let out a (really very manly) squeak. “Y-you did? Of course you did! Beeeecause… we’re dating. Yup, totally dating. We really like smooching it up, like, _everywhere_!”

The look Mai shot him told him just how unimpressed she was with his act. He winced and rocked back on his heels.

“Zuko…” Mai started, so quietly Sokka had to strain to hear. “He and I didn’t work out. We were too similar at our overlaps, too different where we didn’t connect. I understood that far earlier than he did, but I couldn’t let him go, not until he asked. When he did, I knew it was time to step away.”

“But you didn’t stop loving him,” Sokka said.

“No. I think you will find that he is a hard one to forget,” Mai said. “But I can’t fault him for that. I wanted something that he couldn’t give. He needed something that I didn’t have. We were never meant to fit together, not quite right. But that is why I was able to give him up, and why I still love him. Why I still protect him even now.”

Sokka frowned. “Protect?”

Her gaze went to him, eyes cold as ice. “Though I can see his love for you in every gesture he has, this is your only warning. If you make him cry or use him for nothing but his fame or money, if you _hurt_ him—“

“You’ll kill me.” Sokka brushed her off. “I get it, okay?”

“I will not kill you. I will vivisect you with my own hands,” she corrected, deadly serious and without inflection. Like she was stating facts. “I will cut open your flesh and play with your organs. And you will feel every single excruciating caress and _wish_ I was merciful enough to grant you death.”

Sokka swallowed thickly. His heart jack-rabbited in his ears, pumping the blood that struggled to freeze in his veins from fear.

Abruptly, she turned away, heading after Zuko’s sister. “Just so we’re clear.”

“C-crystal,” Sokka squeaked out. Mai waved without looking back, and then the two were gone.

“Sorry about that,” Zuko said as he returned to Sokka’s side. “Azula just had some things to say —Sokka, are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Your ex is _intense,_ man,” Sokka said as a shiver crawled down his spine. “I feel like someone just walked over my grave!”

“Oh, Mai? Yeah, she can be like that.” Zuko looked back to where the two had disappeared. “What did she do? Show you her knife collection?”

“Knife? Collection? As in she _collects knives_?” Sokka startled with sudden realization. “She carries her collection _on her_?”

“Um… noooo?” Zuko said tryingly. He sounded concerned and guilty, like he was caught sharing something he wasn’t supposed to. In the next second, he changed the subject. “Anyway, how much do I owe you this time? That is, if you’re still using this as an excuse to extort me for free food.”

“Honestly? I was gonna say that paying for a cup of coffee would be good, but that girl, man.” Sokka shivered again. “I might need two to get rid of this perpetual chill.”

“Coffee?” Zuko looked confused and shyly hopeful. “Just coffee?”

“I mean, unless you’d like to go for dinner somewhere?” Sokka’s smile turned roguish. “I just heard that my sister was bringing my ex to town and I could really use someone to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

“I told you, that _was not_ a pickup line.”

“I don’t know…” Sokka snuck his hand into Zuko’s, blue eyes twinkling merrily. “It seems to have worked for us.”

“Wait… I-? You?” Zuko sputtered.

“If you want to, of course.” Sokka gave a shrug. “Your ex kind of let it slip that you might have a thing for me. Before she, you know, gave me the most terrifying shovel talk in the history of mankind. I figured, if she already thought we were dating, might as well give this a try. So… coffee?”

And, well, Zuko could not argue with those results.

**Author's Note:**

> And I think that completes my first addition to the Avatar fandom. :) More to come... eventually.
> 
> Kind of stuck on reading [ MuffinLance's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance) stuff right now. You know how it is.
> 
> For those of you who are familiar with my other work, there is a [poll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474012/chapters/49493087) waiting for a tie breaker!
> 
> For those of you who are not familiar with my other work, thank you for giving this fic a try! :) I hope to see you the next time I swing by this fandom!


End file.
